A computer device may represent a set of applications to a user by presenting a set of icons as part of a desktop, or a home screen of an operating system. An application is a computer software or firmware program that performs a task or set of tasks. An icon is a static bitmap representing the application. A user may open an application by selecting the icon, either by clicking on the icon with a mouse or touching the icon on a touch screen. Opening an application moves the application to the foreground of the display, often represented by a graphical user interface. The computer device may display the desktop with one or more icons or one or more graphical user interfaces of one or more applications.